Close Calls and Private Jokes
by BritLitt3
Summary: Phryne and Jack go through some close calls and dangerous adventures, but the still manage to have some fun and enjoy a good laugh.
1. Chapter 1

Jack knelt down beside Phryne's shivering form. She looked up at him and made a brave effort to smile, but it turned into more a of a grimace.

"Well, well, Miss Fisher," Jack worked to keep his tone light, "It seems you have gotten yourself into another scrape."

Phryne made another attempt to smile. "It would seem so." She shifted slightly and winced.

Jack reached out and touched the bruise on her cheek. "What did they do to you?"

His voice came out softer and more gentle than he had anticipated. Phryne shut her eyes. She looked worn out, but she continued to make a valiant effort.

"Oh, the usual thug behaviors." she winced vaguely. "Although, I'm rather afraid I was poisoned."

Jack stiffened. He cupped Phryne's face, and shook her shoulder lightly. Phryne's eyelids fluttered.

"Well, in that case, Miss Fisher, it is imperative you stay awake. Do you understand?"

Phryne nodded slightly, but her eyes stayed shut.

"Phryne," Jack shook her again. Phryne winced but her eyes opened. "Phryne, what did they give you?"

Phryne's head lolled slightly and she frowned trying to think.

"I'm not sure." she murmured. "It was a white powder. And it…" she grimaced. "I can't remember!"

She sounded upset, her voice going on to a high pitch on the last word. Her breathing became faster and shallower.

"Phryne, Phryne," Jack worked to soothe the panicking woman, gently cupping her face. "It's alright. Don't worry about it. Just calm down."

Phryne nodded slightly. Then she groaned and curled up into a ball.

"Jack," she whimpered.

"Phryne, what is it?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I think," she breathed heavily, "I think I need-I need a hospital."

She bit her lip and moaned slightly.

"Hang on Phryne," Jack said. He shifted and slid his hands under Phryne's trembling body.

"Put your arms around my neck," he whispered softly in her ear.

Phryne obeyed wincing heavily and occasionally whimpering ever so little. Jack murmured comfortingly into her hair, encouraging her.

"That's it," he said. "Nice and easy. Easy, easy."

At last Phryne's arms were wrapped around his neck, her face in the crook of his neck. He could feel her warm breath on his neck and he shivered slightly.

"Alright, on three, I'm going to lift you up. Ready? One, two, three."

Jack lifted. Phryne arched slightly in his arms and moaned in spite of herself.

"Shh, it's alright." he soothed, his mouth pressed softly into her dark hair. "Just hang on. Easy, easy."

She breathed hard against his neck.

"Jack, my head-" she gasped.

"Easy, Phryne," he soothed. "Easy, it'll be alright. Just hang on a little longer."

She moaned softly, her breath fast and shallow. "Jack," she whispered, "I can't-I can't-"

She struggled to breathe, gasping slightly.

"Easy, Phryne," Jack paused and looked down at her pale face. "Easy, what's wrong?"

She winced, her face in a slight hazed grimace. Her mouth gaped ever so slightly as she worked to inhale oxygen.

"I-can't-breathe-" she gasped. She arched slightly, her face coming closer to Jack's neck. Her breath was far too shallow and agitated.

"Easy, Phryne, easy," he soothed. He tried to adjust her position in his arms. She winced again.

"Jack," she breathed.

"Shh, easy, easy," Jack soothed her again. He lowered his face so it was right beside her, his mouth right beside her ear.

"Just breathe, Phryne. It'll be alright." he whispered.

She gripped his coat, and nodded ever so slightly.

"Ready to go on?" he asked.

Again, she gave the slightest of nods.

Slowly, Jack carried her on. Constable Collins turned around and saw them approaching. He hurried forward.

"Miss Fisher-is she alright?" he asked.

Jack adjusted Phryne in his arms. "A little worse for wear. She seems to have been poisoned. We need to get her to the hospital right away."

Hugh's mouth opened and shut in his typical nervous manner. "Oh, oh-of course-yes, right away."

He turned and started ordering for a car to be brought round.

Jack walked on, looking back down at Phryne. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to have gone rather limp.

"Phryne?" Jack shook her lightly. "Phryne, wake up!"

Phryne stirred and opened her eyes. "What?" she murmured.

"Phryne, you have to stay awake." he told her. "You cannot fall asleep, alright?"

She closed her eyes again, heaving a characteristic sigh. "You're always so high-handed." she muttered grumpily.

Jack smiled lightly. "Nonetheless you must stay awake. Do you understand?"

Phryne nodded wearily. He shook her again and she opened her eyes, looking very annoyed despite her drooping eyelids.

"I mean it Phryne," Jack looked her dead in the eyes. "You must stay awake."

"Well, then," she said slowly, beginning to fade once more, "persuade me to stay awake."

Jack smirked. "And I'm the high-handed one!" he quipped.

Phryne smiled slightly, but it turned to a grimace. Her grip on his coat tightened again.

"Jack," she whimpered.

"Easy, Phryne," he soothed. "Just hang on."

The car came over, and Jack approached it. Hugh opened the back door and Jack gently placed Phryne inside.

Phryne winced and once let out a muffled moan.

"Hang on, Phryne. Easy." Jack slid Phryne in as carefully as possible and then slid in after her. He situated Phryne so that she laid on his chest.

"Drive on," he told the constable at the wheel. The constable nodded and began to drive.

Jack turned his attention back to Phryne. She lolled on his chest, her eyes shut, breathing a little too shallow for Jack's taste.

"Phryne," he shook her again. "Come on, Phryne, I told you to stay awake."

Phryne groaned and opened her eyes. "Jack, I'm too tired. It hurts now."

Jack frowned, concern furrowing his brow. "Where does it hurt?"

She turned her head and let it fall back against his shoulder. Her eyes were shut yet again, and a slight sheen of sweat coated her brow.

"My head," she whispered, "and my chest."

"Alright," he said. He lowered his voice and kept it calm and soft. He reached up and tenderly stroked her forehead. "Alright, just hang on."

Phryne nodded and let her head fall back against Jack's chest.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was fairly quiet. Jack worked to keep Phryne conscious, talking to her and occasionally giving her a shake.

They finally arrived at the hospital. Phryne was barely awake, eyes refusing to open. She only groaned in response to Jack's words, her body limp and her breathing barely perceptible.

Jack tried to stay calm, but he was more than a little worried now. He had no idea what drug Phryne had in her system, no idea if there was anything that could be done for her. He only prayed that she would be alright.

"We're here, sir," the constable said.

Jack nodded and shook Phryne. "Phryne, Phryne wake up. We're here."

No response.

"Phryne!" Jack shouted, shaking her even harder. He murmured a curse under his breath as he pulled her limp form into his arms.

"Hang on, Phryne, just hang on." he said, practically jogging into the hospital.

Several hours later, Phryne lay in the hospital bed. Jack sat beside her. Her stomach had been pumped and an antidote administered. Dr. Mac had been able to diagnose the poison and address it quickly. She said that Phryne would pull through, but would have to take it easy for a bit.

"For Phryne, that treatment will seem worse than death." she had said with a wry smile.

Jack could only agree. Miss Fisher was not one for rest. She got fidgety after only a minute of forced rest. It would certainly be a challenge to get Phryne to take it easy.

Phryne stirred in bed. Jack leaned forward and took her hand, for a moment not caring about the intimacy of his action.

"Phryne," he whispered.

Phryne shifted in bed and her eyelids fluttered.

"Phryne," Jack's voice was a teeny bit louder and more coaxing.

Phryne's jade eyes opened. Jack smiled.

"Jack?" Phryne looked confused. "Where am I?"

"Well, Miss Fisher," Jack's tone was bantering, "It would seem you got a little too close to the flame."

Phryne smiled at the reference to one of their earlier conversations.

"I can't help it, Inspector Robinson," she said. "it's the flame that's attracted to me."

Jack grinned and so did Phryne.

"I assume I will recover?" she asked.

"Yes," Jack smirked slightly. "But only after an extended period of rest."

Phryne lifted her head. She winced slightly, gasping at the pain in her stomach.

"Easy," Jack told her. "Take it easy."

Phryne fell back with a groan. "Take it easy? Jack, that's a fate worse than death."

Jack laughed. He had been up all night by her bedside, worried sick and now, in the light of day, he sat laughing. Only Miss Fisher, after being kidnapped and poisoned, would be horrified by the prospect of rest.

Phryne seemed miffed. "I don't see what's so funny."

Jack, still chuckling, bent over and placed a quick (but loving) kiss on her forehead.

"A private joke, Miss Fisher, one that I think you would find hardly amusing."

_Hey everyone! I am a new member to the site, though a long time reader and follower. I've been writing fanfiction for my own personal enjoyment for about a year or so. This is the first time I've ever share any of them. I have recently discovered and fallen in love with Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, and these two characters and their relationships in particular. There is so much depth to their characters and their relationship. It fascinates me and they make me smile. I posted one earlier today as well called "Fears and Confessions." If you like this one, please check it out! I would be grateful for any and all reviews. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Salty Fears, Salty Tears

Wednesday, March 18, 2015

8:54 PM

Jack looked up from the body in front of him and looked around. Where was Miss Fisher? Then he spotted her.

Phryne stood, a few feet away, shivering by the water. Her wet dress blew in the brisk sea breeze. She looked so-forlorn. Phryne Fisher forlorn? Never!

Feeling a tad worried, Jack walked over to her, the buzz of the constables behind him. Phryne didn't even acknowledge his approach, looking off blankly into the distance. Her arms were wrapped around her wet body, trying to protect herself from the wind. Jack cleared his throat.

"Well, Miss Fisher," he said cheerfully, "it would seem you have gotten yourself into the midst of another mess."

Phryne smiled vaguely. "I always do," she said, her tone lacking it's usual teasing and confidence.

Jack frowned. He shrugged off his trench coat and walked over to Phryne. Gently, he slid it around her small shoulders. The coat completely swallowed her slender form. She turned at last to look at him, her eyes still blank.

He squeezed her shoulders. "Let's get you home, Miss Fisher." he said gently.

Phryne only nodded. Still shivering, and clutching the coat tightly to herself, she turned toward him. Jack slid one arm around her shoulders and led her to the car.

Phryne was silent the entire drive to her house. Jack worried. What had happened out there in the water that had her so rattled? Yes, a girl had died, but Miss Fisher had been witness to dozens of deaths and corpses. She often would mourn the loss of the life, but never had it affected her so greatly. What was it about this one that made it so different?

They arrived at the house and Jack guided her inside. He shut the door, looking about. The house was silent. No Dottie, no Mr. Butler, no one.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

Phryne looked at him wearily. "Oh, they've all gone. Dottie is out visiting some poor people, Mr. Butler is visiting family, Jane is at school and Burt and Cec are working."

She stood in the hall looking exactly as she did on the beach: adrift, lost. Jack frowned again. He was about to ask her a question when she shivered again. First things first: dry clothes.

"Come on, Phryne," he said, gently taking her by the arm again. She nodded and followed him up the stairs. He found her room and led her in.

He led her over to the bed and helped her take off the trench coat. She was drenched through and through. Phryne stood, expectantly.

Jack cleared his throat. After a moment, he, hesitantly, reached up to undo the buttons on her dress. Why were his hands shaking?

He undid the first button. His hands moved down and he undid the second. A slip of her back began to show. Jack swallowed.

He continued to undo her buttons until the dress hung on her by the shoulders. Without a word, Phryne slide off the soaking garment. Jack turned away, clearing his throat loudly. To his surprise and concern, she said nothing, no quick remark, no teasing smirk, no cheeky quip. Nothing.

He dared to throw her a glance. She stood in her under slip, motionless. She made no move to finish undressing, she just stood, staring out the window, shivering.

"Miss Fisher?" he queried. No response.

He took a step closer. "Phryne?"

Still nothing. Jack, forgetting completely about the awkwardness of the situation, walked over and stepped in front of her.

"Phryne." he said more firmly. She looked up at him. To his surprise, Jack saw tears shimmering in her jade eyes.

"Phryne, what's wrong?" he asked, his hands coming up to grip her shoulders.

"That little girl," she said, "She was so young. She was just about Jane's age."

It began to dawn on Jack. He reached up and cupped her face so that she looked directly into Jack's face.

"Phryne, it was not Jane in that water." Jack told her firmly.

Phryne bit her lip as her eyes glistened with tears. "But it could have been. And I couldn't help her Jack. I couldn't help her."

Her last words faded out on a soft, painful sob. She crumbled, her numbness wearing off and fear and pain replacing it.

"Shh," Jack pulled her shaking, shivering form into his arms. "It's alright Phryne. It's alright."

Phryne sobbed into his jacket. Jack rubbed her bare wet back, softly whispering in her ear.

"I tried to help her, Jack." Phryne sobbed, "I tried, but I couldn't reach her! She drowned, Jack. And I couldn't help her."

"Phryne, you did everything, you could," Jack soothed her. "It's not your fault."

"But what if I didn't do everything, I could?" Phryne whispered brokenly.

"Phryne Fisher, when have you ever not given your all to something? I don't believe that for a moment."

"It could have been, Jane." Phryne whimpered.

"I know," Jack rubbed her back, his deep voice low and soothing. "But it wasn't. Jane is perfectly safe."

After a few minutes, Phryne pulled away. "I'm sorry, Jack." she looked slightly embarrassed, her head down as she played with the buttons on his jacket.

Jack slid a finger under her chin, slowly he lifted her face. Phryne looked up at him, with something akin to shyness, a look he had never seen on Miss Fisher's face before.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Phryne." he told her softly.

Phryne smiled gratefully, then looked back down.

"I've got your shirt all wet!" she said with a slight laugh.

"It doesn't matter," Jack said, glancing down at the tear stains. "I have others."

Phryne smiled. "Thank you, Jack."

Jack smiled back. "Anytime."

Suddenly, Phryne shivered and unconsciously drew closer. Jack rubbed her shoulders.

"Perhaps we had better get you dressed."

Phryne smiled. "Perhaps." She took a step closer to Jack and her eyes took on a teasing, sensual glint.

Jack's mouth curved into a warm grin. That was the Miss Fisher he knew.


End file.
